Mama Do
by Gondegoogoo
Summary: What would his Mama do, if she knew about Harry and him... HPSS songfic oneshot.


_Every night I go  
Every night I go sneaking out the door  
I lie a little more, baby I'm helpless_

"Where you've been mate? You've been leaving your bed every single night and you take the map with you!" Ron demanded.

Harry could shrug helplessly.

_There's something bout the night  
And the way it hides all the things I like  
Little black butterflies  
Deep inside me_

He stealthily made his way down to the bottom levels of the castle. Under his invisiblity cloak, he witnessed many interesting things that he could use for blackmail, but he ignored it all. He was only focussing on making to Severus' rooms safely.

_What would my "mama do"  
If she knew bout me and you?  
What would my daddy say  
If he saw me hurt this way?_

The moment the door opened for him, warm arms grabbed him and the door shut immediately. He couldnt help but wonder how his parents would feel about him having an older lover, one who had even attended Hogwarts with them.

*Flashback*

_He was walking in a quick pace down the corridor while stuffing his homework in his bag. It was Potions and he was going to be late! Just before he turned to descend the staircase, a pair of arms pulled his waist and back into a dark alcove._

_Harry's first instinct was to pull out his wand. Yet, that scent pervading him was so familiar. It smelt like...Snape._

_Oh god._

_Snape._

_"Sir?"_

_A pair of lips licked his right ear, a hand caressing a nipple gently._

_"Hush Potter. Do you want this?"_

_"Yess..." it came out as a hiss when another hand unzipped his trousers and started stroking his had erection._

_The hands had now stopped and turned him around. Black eyes met his own and stared at him with lust. A split second later, the dry lips plundered his mouth relentlessly, it was all Harry could do not to turn into a puddle of goo._

_Then just as quickly as he had been pulled in, he had been pushed out of the alcove, clothes all arranged, as though nothing had happened, but not before he heard, "You are late for Potions, Mr Potter."_

_*_End Flashback_* _

_Why should I feel ashamed?  
Feeling guilty at the mention of your name  
Here we are again  
It's nearly perfect_

"You know, Harry, James would be very proud of you. Look at your results!" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry had received 12 Os for his NEWT. He was rather pleased, but at the same time ashamed.

"Sirius, I...I'm not sure Dad would be proud of me."

The grin had instantly creased into a frown.

"What's wrong Har? You know you can tell me anything."

He wrapped his arm round his godson's shoulders. What was worrying him so? That familiar pair of emerald eyes stared at him, with trepidation clearly shown in them.

"I'm in love with Severus Snape."

****

He awoke with trepidation. Another nightmare had passed. He got up in fear, looking around. An arm snaked around his waist and pulled him back down. Severus' lips pressed against the hollow crook of his neck.

"It's alright love. Go back to sleep. I'm here," Severus whispered, soothing Harry's fears.

Harry nodded tersely and relaxed slightly. Before he fell asleep though. Arms rearranged him to lie his head on a warm chest. He fell asleep, reassured once more by the steadily beating heartbeat.

_What would my mama do  
If she knew bout me and you?  
What would my daddy say  
If he saw me hurt this way?_

"What! That..that snivelling paedophile touches you? I'm going to kill him," Sirius all but shouted, not bothering to suppress his rage any longer. A burst of magic slammed Harry back onto the tapestry in the room.

"No...Sirius...Severus..." he whispered before submitting to the tempting tendrils of unconsciousness.

What would my mama do What would my daddy say

Harry awoke in a silent room. He got up tenderly, minding the headache he was currently sporting.

'Where am I?' he thought.

"You are in the Room of Judgement." A voice boomed.

'Am I dead?'

This time, the voice chuckled. "No, you are not dead. But you are on the brink of death. You are about to be saved soon but people of the netherworld have requested to see you. Based on your actions on Earth, we have decided to grant this request. Use this time well," the voice warned.

He looked around. A blinding white light engulfed the room and before he knew it, he was in a garden. He wandered a little before finding someone.

'Strange, she looks familiar. That red hair...'

The woman turned. It was Lily. The man who was holding her turned. The almost replica of him. James.

Tears sprung in Harry's eyes as recognition dawned.

"Mum? Dad?" He ran towards them.

They engulfed him in a tight embrace. "Harry, we missed you," Lily's melodious voice intoned.

"You know?"

"Oh yes we do Harry, and we want you to know that we don't mind. As much as I am prejudiced against him, Severus is a good man who will take good care of you. We approve."

"But Sirius..."

"Oh, don't worry darling. If I am not wrong, he is having a talk with Severus. Not a very calm one," Harry winced slightly at that thought, "but Severus will survive if he truly loves you. Go back to him."

"We love you Harry. I'm proud to call you my son," James happily shared.  
He hugged his parents once more before they disappeared along with the atmosphere in that blinding light once more.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Severus looking at him worriedly. He was stroking his hand, the sign that he was frantic.

"Severus..." he croaked.

"Harry! You're back!" Severus said.

He hugged him as gently as he could. "Don't you leave me again, alright? Your heart stopped beating for five minutes, and we were going to announce your death when your heart beat again. You have no idea how much you scared me."

"I won't do that again. I promise."

"I love you Harry. I realized that throughout our relationship, I could not stand not knowing when you had nightmares when sleeping without me. I can't stand watching other trying to flirt with you and worrying that you might break up with me, an old bitter man, for them. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes!"

_All the things a girl should know  
Are the things she can t control  
All the things a girl should know  
__She can t control_

Yes, he supposed he was the "girl" in the relationship. He didn't mind that though. He supposed it was nice for someone to take care of him for once.

He couldnt control many things in life. He knew many secrets, but he couldn't control the outcome of them. He supposed he would survive them, no matter what, as long as Severus was there with him. Yes, he would.

**A/N: Hey'all. This is written and inspired by the song Mama Do by Pixie Lott. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
